Nobarly
Nobarly (ノバーリ Nobāri) is a Mage of the Quatro Cerberus guild, as well as a member of its team taking part in X791's Grand Magic Games.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Page 12 Appearance Nobarly is a muscular man of average height distinguished by his elongated, pointed nose, likely his most visible and distinctive feature. His messy black hair, almost reaching down to his shoulders, with two large bangs framing his face and covering its sides, is mostly hidden by the light blue bandanna covering his head, tied on the back and sporting long edges left hanging down to Nobarly's middle back.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Page 14 Such cloth is located just above his black eyes,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 269, Page 3 hiding his eyebrows from sight. Nobarly's torso is covered by a loose, light sleeveless shirt adorned by a series of lines crossing it vertically, with a large, light belt bearing two horizontal lines of studs sitting below it, circling his waist, right above the loose dark pants he wears on his legs, ending some inches above his ankles, with his footwear consisting of a pair of dark shoes, with light sections circling the ankles themselves. His muscular forearms are wrapped in light bandages, and, circling his neck, is a trademark item of Quatro Cerberus: a dark collar covered in light spikes, similar to those found on dogs. Nobarly seems to retain his bandanna and collar even when bathing in a pool, as shown during Quatro Cerberus' visit to Ryuzetsu Land.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Page 8 Personality Not much is known about his personality but it appears that it's easy to baffle Nobarly, as he is often seen with a shocked expression on his face. Synopsis Grand Magic Games arc Nobarly and his team participate in X791's Grand Magic Games, competing in the preliminary event "Sky Labyrinth" and completing the latter in 7th place, being thus admitted to the real tournament. The group cheers Yaeger up as the Mage volunteers himself for the Hidden event,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Page 18 and similarly encourages War Cry as he readies to battle Sabertooth's Orga Nanagear,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 273, Page 8 with their comrade's instantaneous defeat at the hands of Orga's Black Lightning leaving them blank.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 273, Page 14 Nobarly is shown crying out in enthusiasm with the rest of his comrades as Bacchus, who took over War Cry due to the latter's injuries, comes in 1st place during the Chariot event, earning them 10 points.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Page 11 During Bacchus' battle with Team Fairy Tail A's Elfman Strauss, the group beholds the power of the S-Class Mage and his visible advantage over the opponent in joy,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 278, Page 12 but are left in a state of comedic dismay when Elfman, as part of his bet with Bacchus, states that his victory will change the name of their guild in "Quatro Puppy" for the rest of the Games;Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 278, Page 16 something which comes real with the unexpected defeat of Bacchus, much to their still comedic astonishment.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 278, Page 27 On the third day of the Grand Magic Games, Nobarly is chosen to represent Quatro Cerberus for the Day's event. It consists on defeating monsters of different levels to earn points and progress. However, the event is finished by Erza Scarlet alone, which amazes the entire audience.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 284, Page 7-20 When the Magic Power Finder is announced, Nobarly later strikes the MPF after Millianna, gaining 124 score, and becomes disappointed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Page 14 Later that evening, Nobarly is present at the Ryuzetsu Land water park alongside the rest of his team, relaxing in a pool while repeating his guild's signature phrase. The group receives a visit from the Fairy Tail Mage Cana Alberona, clad in her underwear due to the lack of a swimsuit, who cherfully side-hugs both him and Rocker, much to their and their teammates' embarassment, and not without some pleasure on the second's part.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Page 12 The evening, however, is brought to an abrupt end by Natsu Dragneel, who accidentally destroys the water park with his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Pages 18-20 In the Event part of the Fourth Day, Nobarly's teammate Rocker is sent to the event as the only male in the competition, that involves knocking out the competitors of a giant water sphere. Rocker is quickly the first to be defeated, receiving a massive foot stomp from Blue Pegasus's Jenny Realight, much to the shock and embarrassment of Nobarly and his teammates.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 291, Page 9 At the final day of the Grand Magic Games, Nobarly is seen yelling with his teammates as they enter the stadium to compete in the last event.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 303, Page 12 Wandering in the streets of Crocus, Nobarly hears the rules of the final event, that consists of battles between the competitors that find their opponent around the city, in which a victory leads to the earning of points.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Pages 4-5 Nobarly is the first competitor to be defeated in his quick match against Team Lamia Scale's Yuka Suzuki and Toby Horhorta duo. While being beaten, he complains that it was two people.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Page 10 Magic and Abilities Although Nobarly's Magic hasn't been shown yet, it's known that it's able to score at least 124 points when used to assault the Magic Power Finder. The nature of such Magic made the device let out a small amount of smoke.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Page 8 Battles & Events *Sky Labyrinth *X791 Grand Magic Games Inauguration *Pandemonium *MPF *Fun in Ryuuzetsu Land!! Trivia *In Volume 32's extra content, Mashima provided the battle statistics for 31 of the 40 X791 contestants in the Grand Magic Games. The stats, however, were provided not from Mashima's point-of-view as the author but from the view point of Sorcerer Magazine reporter Jason. Which explains why some stats are missing and why others may be inaccurate. According to Jason from the Sorcerer Magazine, during her participation in the Grand Magic Games of X791, Nobarly's stats are:Fairy Tail Special: Grand Magic Games Guidebook References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Quatro Cerberus Members